


Did You Know That I Love You?

by DumbClown



Series: dnp drabbles by billy [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bro I haven’t written in ages so bare with me, Crying, Dan Howell Thinks His Boyfriend Is Precious, Drabbles, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Phil Lester Is a Little Upset, Shorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbClown/pseuds/DumbClown
Summary: Based on this tweet: Picture this, out of boredom phil starts reading a cute fanfic where without a warning dan dies in it, he cries a lot and goes running to hug dan and start telling him how much he loves him while dan does not understand what is going on so he just laugh and call him an idiot 🥺(if you’d like to request anything, please dm me on my twitter @LESBIANPML)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dnp drabbles by billy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684909
Kudos: 30





	Did You Know That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Phil wasn’t used to literature making him react this emotionally... well, all it was was a few tear drops down his face, but the line really made Phil think.
> 
> What if he never gets to say “I love you” to Dan ever again?
> 
> What if tomorrow is the Dan’s gone and Phil regrets it for the rest of his life?
> 
> He knew that one day, Phil will say “I love you” for the last time, but he didn’t know when. So Phil gets up, ready to shower his soulmate in affection and hugs and whispers made of streets of milk and honey with houses made to reach for the stars.

Phil was bored. He’d finished editing a video that was going to go up soon and now found a lot of time to be, well, bored. Especially since he was quarantined, what with corona virus and all. Obviously, Phil should be fine with staying in. He had a lot of things to do, and a lot of work he could be doing (maybe he should think about getting some new video ideas together), but he was bored with all of that and wanted something else to do. 

He would be doing a live show in a few hours, so he shouldn’t do something absolutely big. Maybe he should read? He had already read all the books in his and Dan’s flat though, and he wasn’t interested in rereading.

He could... no. Phil wasn’t going to... but he was curious.

Phil knew his audience, felt very comfortable with his viewers. They were very creative individuals, much like himself, and liked to create art based around him, whether it be paintings, or sometimes even music (he remembers back in 2016 when he discovered that song called “Thank You Dan And Phil”. That girl could definitely sing). A big, large region in that area of creation is fanfiction.

He had nothing against fanfiction. It was just another creative hobby, and could even develop into a job (much like his YouTube career). He had actually read some, but only for videos. Phil tries not to read it when he doesn’t need to since he doesn’t like to make his viewers feel like they’re constantly being watched. It felt invasive? Only when he wasn’t directly being asked to check it out however. But today he was bored and curious, which was enough for him to begin typing in “Dan and phil ao3” into his search engine and clicking on the link.

There was way more than he would’ve expected. 

He remembered searching up for Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction (don’t ask) and there were 7,000 works. In his own little category, there were about 18,000.

Phil honestly has no idea why these people write about him. He was pretty ordinary and boring in his opinion, although he does admit he’s very creative, but that’s as extraordinary as he gets.

He scrolls through, not really checking the tags as he wants to not be spoiled, only checking the descriptions. There were a lot of interesting concepts, and definitely a lot of long stories about.

Phil finally clicked on a fanfiction called “After Day Comes Night”. The description read: “Dan really loved Phil. He can’t wait to tell Phil just how much he loved him, and to hear Phil say it back.”

Phil has a soft spot for fluff, and was expecting to just be fluff. So he began to read it.

It started off with Dan and Phil just walking around. They had apparently just met and we’re going to get coffee. They talked about random stuff, and Phil couldn’t help but melt. He remembered when he had just met Dan. He was so shy and small and adorable. Phil just wanted to cuddle him and stay with him for the rest of his life... which kind of came true.

The story went over the next few days while they were together, until it was the making of PINOF 1. Honestly, Phil sometimes misses doing it and reliving it through someone else’s words makes him miss it a little bit more.

The story started to develop into romance, nothing too mature since this was fluff (or so he thought). It was so cute and Phil couldn’t wait to read about the duo saying the three words to each other.

Until it all came crashing down.

Dan had said it. He had said “I love you” and the story read that Phil was going to say it, until they were cut off by a car. They were crossing the street, but were very careful to check if there was a car, but one particular car was very reckless, and fast. It was about to hit them both but...

Dan pushed Phil out of the way.

The car had hit Dan, and his eyes had closed, never to open again. The last line was what really shook Phil:

‘Phil never did say “I love you” back.’

Phil wasn’t used to literature making him react this emotionally... well, all it was was a few tear drops down his face, but the line really made Phil think.

What if he never gets to say “I love you” to Dan ever again?

What if tomorrow is the Dan’s gone and Phil regrets it for the rest of his life?

He knew that one day, Phil will say “I love you” for the last time, but he didn’t know when. So Phil gets up, ready to shower his soulmate in affection and hugs and whispers made of streets of milk and honey with houses made to reach for the stars.

Phil is now walking to the lounge, where Dan is sitting with a laptop on his lap, his spine firmly... messed up.

Phil says nothing, but goes to sit down next to Dan. He wraps his arms around the larger body, his head in the other’s neck and whispers soft “I love you”s. Dan moves his head to look at him.

“Phil,” Dan says, his mouth moulding into a soft frown. “have you been crying?”

Phil continues with his cuddling, and Dan welcomes it as he moves the laptop off of him and embraces the other man.

“What’s brought this on?” Dan asks, concerned but smiling.

“You’ll laugh.” Phil mutters.

“It can’t be that bad.” Dan replies.

“You died.” 

“What?” Dan is now confused. “Last time I checked, I was alive... mostly.”

“No!” Phil whined out. “It was... it was a fanfiction.”

“You’re crying because of a fanfiction?” Dan was laughing now. His boyfriend was so precious. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Stop laughing!” Phil replied, trying to be more closer to the other.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Phil speaks again.

“Hey Dan?”

“Hm?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible. I love you to the end of the universe and back.”

Dan melted in Phil’s arms and Phil is reminded of the soft boy that Dan used to be, not that he didn’t love him now. Dan’s reply was straight forward, but his voice was filled with streets of milk and honey and houses that reached for the stars.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic that i’ve written in a year and i’m definitely not very good with romance, having no experience myself, but i hope i can become a better writer through this. i have another idea for a longer fanfic in the future, but i need to learn how to write in longer amounts, since my writing has become very fast paced and not... good enough? when i first started writing, it was worse tho so i know that i’ve improved :) i’m open up to constructive criticism.
> 
> also, “after day comes night” is not a real fic if you were wondering.
> 
> if you’d like to request something, please dm me on my twitter @LESBIANPML or comment!


End file.
